You're My Hero
by ComeOnWe'reTeamSparia
Summary: "You were the one who comforted me every time I broke down after I woke up. You were the one who didn't leave my side for one minute." Skye is awake and recovering physically. Mentally, on the other hand, she is still suffering. Although, she's quick to find out that she isn't the only one who is.


**Hey guys! So this is my FIRST published Skimmons fic! I'm actually surprised it took me so long to write one and post it but with all that's been happening with Skimmons lately on the show, it's impossible not to! Those two are actually killing me! This is also my first fic for this great show, Agents of SHIELD, and it certainly won't be the last! Yeah this show has pretty much taken over my life! I'm completely obsessed! I hope you guys enjoy this! Please read and review! I'd love if you'd let me know what you thought! :)**

* * *

It was a quiet day on the bus, no mission and no threats. Jemma was in her pod lying down on her bed as she recalled the past two weeks in her mind.

She still could not wrap her mind around the fact that Skye had gotten shot and had practically died. She almost lost her four different times. She could not get the image of a bloody, lifeless Skye that was left on a basement floor to die out of her head. She felt as though her hands would never be clean of Skye's blood no matter how many times she had washed and scrubbed them with soap. She could not forget how many times she had to revive Skye and keep her from leaving them forever. Neither could she forget how she felt completely helpless as she watched Skye struggle to stay alive as her heart rate spiked up. She could not erase any of those awful and heart wrenching memories from her mind no matter how much she wished she could.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door that pulled her out of her thoughts. There, right outside her pod door, stood a still recovering Skye. Jemma instantly sat up in alarm.

"Skye! What are you doing here? Are you alright?" she asked worried that something could be wrong with the younger girl. Skye took Jemma's questions as permission to go in. She closed the pod door behind her and sat facing Jemma on her bed. Skye opened her mouth in attempt to speak only to be quickly interrupted by Jemma. "Skye why are not resting? You have to rest. You cannot get better if you don't," she lectured.

"Jemma, Jemma!" Skye exclaimed. "I'm fine. I'm okay. Don't worry about me. I'm more worried about you. You keep worrying about me while completely ignoring yourself!"

Jemma took Skye's hands and laced them with her own. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "But you can't possibly blame me for being worried about you, Skye. You got shot, twice, and I need to know that you are recovering. You need to take it easy. I don't want you hurting yourself again. We cannot lose you again. I," she hesitated. "I cannot lose you again," she blurted out.

Jemma could not believe the fact that she just admitted that out loud to Skye. She quickly let go of Skye's hands and turned to stare at the wall to her right.

Skye, right away, missed Jemma's hands holding her own. Jemma provided her with warmth that she hadn't felt in a long time. In truth, it was Jemma the one who kept her sane enough to keep going. The fact that she found out that she was as good as dead after Quinn had shot her, made her world harder to bear. Though, every time Jemma was near, it felt easier.

Skye reached out and touched Jemma's chin in attempt to make her face her again. "Jem, Jemma, look at me," Skye waited for the other girl to face her. "Look at me, please," she tried again and this time Jemma listened. Skye took Jemma's hands into her own before she continued. "Jem, I'm okay. I'm right here and I'm alive. I am alive thanks to you," she said putting a great emphasis on the 'you.'

Jemma looked away and mumbled, "I didn't do anything great. Coulson was the one to find you. The hyperbaric chamber was already there in the basement and the boys were the ones who found the cure and brought it. I really did not do much," she whispered. When Jemma finished, she turned back to face a flabbergasted Skye.

"Are you kidding me, Jemma?" Skye exclaimed. "Jem, you were the only person who knew how to keep me alive. You were the only person who knew that you had to put me in that hyper-something chamber. You were the one who found the cure. You were the one who kept me alive. I even know that you were the one who had to revive me every time I coded. You were the one who comforted me the most every time I broke down after I woke up. You were the one who did not leave my side for one minute." Skye looked up into Jemma's eyes and squeezed her hands, "Jemma, I am sitting here because of you. You- You're my hero, Jem."

By the time Skye was finished, both girls had tears running down their faces. Skye gave Jemma's hands another squeeze. She then whispered, "thank you," and kissed Jemma's cheek then got up to walk away.

Although, she did not manage to get very far because in an instant Jemma grabbed her wrist and turned her around. Skye did not register what was happening at first, but after a couple of seconds she realized that Jemma was kissing her with so much force and need. Soon enough Skye returned the kiss with as much force and need as the older girl.

All of the emotions that had been bottled up within them were brought out into the kiss. They had both almost lost each other on more than one occasion and the realization hit them both with as much force as a tidal wave. They now know that they both cannot imagine their lives without each other. They realized that there was no time for them to dance around their feelings for each other because next time they might not get lucky enough to get a second chance. Thus, both girls continued to kiss with as much passion as they could muster while they held each other as close as they could in fear that if one was to let go, she would lose the other. So they held on, and in each other's arms, they finally realized that they would be okay. The would be okay, for now.

* * *

**Alright, I hope you liked this! Let me know in the reviews!**


End file.
